danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Komaru Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Komaru's refreance sheet.jpg|Komaru's design. Komaru Naegi Design.PNG|Komaru's design from the art book. Komaru Naegi Megaphone Hacking Gun.PNG|Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun Reference. Komaru Naegi Symbols.PNG|Komaru's uniform emblems. Komaru Naegi Anime Design 1.PNG|Komaru's anime design. (1) Komaru Naegi Anime Design 2.PNG|Komaru's anime design. (2) Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta Komaru Naegi Beta Design 1-0.PNG|Komaru's beta design (1) Komaru Naegi Beta Design 2.PNG|Komaru's beta design (2) This specific design became the basis for Kanon Nakajima's finalized design. Komaru Naegi Beta Design 3.PNG|Komaru's beta design (3) This specific design's hair became the design for Maki Harukawa's. Komaru Naegi Beta Design 4 .PNG|Komaru's beta design (4) Komaru Naegi Beta Design 5.PNG|Komaru's beta design (5), along with her Megaphone Hacking Gun's beta design Komaru Naegi Beta Design 6.PNG|Komaru's beta design (6) Komaru Naegi Beta Design 7.PNG|Komaru's beta design (7) Komaru Naegi Beta Design 8.PNG|Komaru's beta design. (8) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa: The Animation Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (07).png|Komaru with her father and mother in Makoto Naegi's motivational video. Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (09).png|Komaru with her parents in Makoto's video. Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (10).png|Komaru with her parents in Makoto's video. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 06 Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath.jpeg|Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath. Episode 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Komaru with her family. Ball_Monokuma_cutted.jpg|Komaru and Jack ran to Monaca's hideout fast. Genocider Jack and Komaru.png|Komaru with Genocide Jack fighting the Monokuma units. Lol Komaru in Maruko-chan style.jpg|Komaru in Toko's fantasy, Chibi Maruko-chan style. Monaka's private room.jpg|Komaru and Jack arrived at Monaca Towa's private room. Komaru Fukawa hug.jpg|Komaru glad that Toko was unharmed. Komaru contacted Naegi.jpg|Komaru greeting her big brother through Miaya Gekkogahara. Komaru contacting Naegi via Gekogahara.png|Komaru telling Makoto about Monaca's prophecy. Episode 12 Fukawa and Komaru brainwashed.png|Toko and Komaru being brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Komaru offering drink.JPG|Komaru offering drink to Toko. Three girls working hard.JPG|Komaru offering Aoi Asahina a drink. |-| DR1= =Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - The Naegi family in Makoto's motive video.png|Komaru with her parents in her brother Makoto's motive video |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Komaru is sleepy.png|Komaru waking up. Komaru praying.png|Komaru praying before eating breakfast. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Komaru looking out her apartment window. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-46-163.jpg|Komaru sitting and reading a fashion magazine with Junko Enoshima on the cover. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Komaru almost getting stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.55.13 PM.png|Komaru scared after almost being stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screenshot 3.jpg|Komaru being chased by a Monokuma unit. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru meeting Byakuya Togami. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-33-824.jpg|Komaru shocked by the Shinji and Byakuya's appearances. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Komaru trying to wipe away her tears. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Komaru trying to warn a waitress. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-39-275.jpg|Komaru horrified by all the dead bodies. Komaru Naegi trying to escape the helicopter.png|Komaru attempting to escape her execution. Komaru Naegi noticing the Monokuma in the cockpit.png|Komaru watching the Monokuma unit in the cockpit. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|A Monokuma Unit breaking off the helicopter controls while Komaru screams. Komaru Naegi holding on to the crashing Helicopter.png|Komaru screaming as the helicopter crashes to the ground. Komaru Naegi surviving the helicopter crash 1.png|Komaru crawling away from the crashed helicopter (1). Komaru Naegi surviving the helicopter crash 2.png|Komaru crawling away from the crashed helicopter (2). A wild Monokuma appeard.png|Komaru encounters a Monokuma unit. surrounded_by_Monokumas.jpg|Komaru surrounded by the Monokuma units. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-10-918.jpg|Komaru passed out in the middle of a hoard of Monokumas. Komaru with a mono bracelet.png|Komaru after having the Tracking Bracelet snapped on her. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-40-654.jpg|Komaru after getting pushed down a vent by the Warriors of Hope. Komaru parachute.png|Komaru falling out from Warriors of Hope's airship. Chapter 1 Komaru hiding under her parachute.png|Komaru after falling out of the Warriors of Hope's Secret Base. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Komaru first meeting Genocide Jack. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jack. Aware Jack.png|Observing the hospital's rooftop. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Komaru, Yuta Asahina, and Toko escaping from the collapsing Towa Bridge. Komarui cheering Yuta on.png|Komaru cheering Yuta on. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Komaru shocked as she witnesses Yuta's death. Masaru's victims.jpg|Masaru showing his Demon's Hunting "prey." Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Komaru preparing herself to fight Masaru Daimon. Chapter 2 Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki after opening the door for Toko and Komaru. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-24-073.jpg|Komaru using her megaphone as a flashlight in the Subway Tunnel. Tumblr inline ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from the collapsing subway station. Meeting Jataro.png|Komaru and Toko seeing Jataro Kemuri's diorama. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Komaru trying to communicate with Future Foundation. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. tumblr_inline_ne0ntlg0Wp1sjk9wh.jpg|Komaru after being attacked by Kotoko Utsugi. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Komaru watching Nagisa Shingetsu take off her tracking bracelet. Chapter 4 Komaru at Syo's sccisors.png|Komaru talking with Genocide Jack as she is about to get stabbed. Riding motorcycle.png|Komaru, Toko, and Haiji riding a motorcycle to Towa Group's secret factory. Trump card.png|Komaru and Toko surprised after Haiji showed them his "trump card." Chapter 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Komaru and Toko inside the Big Bang Monokuma after Haiji activated it. Tokuichi spirit.png|Tokuichi Towa's spirit about to possess Komaru. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Final battle against Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko pondering. Komaru determined.png|Komaru determined to fight Big Bang Monokuma. Hope Bullet.jpg|Komaru and Toko fire the Hope Bullet to finish off Big Bang Monokuma. Hope lives on.jpg|"Hope lives on!" Special Hit List Komaru Naegi (EN).png|Hit List (English) Hit List Komaru Naegi (JP).png|Hit List (Japanese) Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|Komaru on the Truth Bullet menu with a Monokuma unit. Congratulations_DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. Komaru and Socks chan.png|Komaru with Socki the Sock on the notes and book reading menu. KomaruPoster.JPG|Komaru on the video game poster in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Triple Bullet (Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (1).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (2).png|Illustration (Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Stage= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Naegi's family on stage.png|Komaru as she appears in the stage play. |-| Official Art= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Makoto Naegi Concept Art Makoto and Komaru walking.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' concept art of Komaru and Makoto walking''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book). ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Preorder Bonuses Another Episode Preorder Bonus Art Card from books imagine.png|Art Card from books-imagine.com Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide Card from rakuten.co.jp Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clear File from GEO-online.co.jp Another Episode Preorder Bonus from Loppi.png|??? from HMV.co.jp Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad Design from furu1online.net Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from NeoWing.png|Postcard from NeoWing.co.jp Another Episode Preorder Bonus Quocard from theta.png|Quo Card Design from Theta.comroad.co.jp ---- Komaru naegi.png|Komaru shooting a Monokuma with her Hacking Gun. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' advertisement. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Magazine cover. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Komaru, Toko, the Warriors of Hope, Kurokuma, and Shirokuma. Komaru wallpaper in Monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Dangan Ronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|The game's main characters. Komaru running away from soem humanoid monokumas.jpg|Official art of Beta Komaru with Monokuma and Beta Monokuma Kids. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained to Toko. Komaru and Jill running.png|Komaru and Genocide Jack running. ''Danganronpa 3'' Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Future Volume 5.jpg|Komaru, Toko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro Hagakure in the Future Arc Volume 5 cover. ''Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent'' 02-21.jpg|Komaru's model in Chain Chronicles. Komaru from the oddicail trailer.png|Komaru from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website]. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Collaborations with Other Companies Danganronpa Pachinko Machine Art - Mukuro Sayaka Komaru Toko in maid outfits.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation Pachinko Machine Art''PachinkoVillage: パチスロ ダンガンロンパ References ru:Галерея:Комару Наэги pl:Galeria:Komaru Naegi